my lovely kitsune
by kitykazero15-01
Summary: just as the title suggests... not good with summaries. flames are fine...
1. naruto my love

_A/n: Hello there fellow writers and Naruto fanatics I am here to present to you something I wrote about a really uncommon pairing… may I present to you a KisamexNaruto fanfic. Hope you enjoy…_

* * *

-Start of Story-

It was weird, feeling something. No liking scratch that he loves him and wanting him to be his. He was a guy and he of all people should not like guys besides that person is their enemy but no matter how much he denies it, the more his desires to take him and make him his grows, with a sigh he decided that maybe paying him a secret visit wouldn't hurt.

Changing himself into normal clothing, he walked out into the night. It was a quiet night and not so many villagers were out. It was easier to enter the gates. For some odd reasons he felt like a giddy school girl on her first date once he had reached his destination. Lucky for him the young blonde's window was open and he silently entered inside the room. The said blonde was sleeping peacefully on the bed, his face was so serene, so innocent, and he couldn't help but let a smile escape his lips. But suddenly the boy started mumbling in his sleep, it started out as incoherent words but as time passes on he could hear him saying someone's name and if he wasn't really paying attention he could clearly hear his name being moaned out and it doesn't help that the blonde was saying it so sexually and the bulge in his pants doesn't help either

"Ah! Yes! Kisame! Right there, oh." He moaned in his sleep. He couldn't take any more of this, he wanted him so bad, and he wanted to fuck him senselessly on that bed make him scream his name in pleasure, he decided that he would do just that. Quietly walking towards the bed and slowly lying on top of the boy, he whispered into the blondes' ear.

"Naruto, wake up I want to be inside you." He said hotly in his ear. The young blonde slowly awoke from his slumber and was startled by the sight before him and yet he composed himself after a few seconds.

"How long have you been here?" he asked softly running his hands through the others untamed blue hair.

"A lot longer than you think my dear kitsune." He purred lovingly as he caressed the youngers' face. "Now about that problem of yours down south. I could help with that." He smiled mischievously at him as his hand slowly travel down onto the clothed bulge in the latter's pants.

"By all means do as like. " he answered without hesitation and let the older male do as he like, he was fully giving himself to him, mind, body, heart and soul. He was only a kid when they had an encounter and a bad one too, but ever since that day the image of the shark like male never left his mind. He has been gay for as long as he could remember, he liked Sasuke then but that all changed when his eyes fell upon him.

He slowly massages the clothed member earning him a moan from the other, a smirk made its way to his lips; he slowly slid his hand downwards to the leg hole of the shorts and slip inside of it. What met his hand was soft even flesh and a rock hard cock. 'He's not wearing any briefs it seems…hn perfect.' He commented to himself as he started to stroke the balls and up to the boy's shaft, he heard soft pants.

He saw what almost drove him out of his control was Naruto's half-lidded eyes and the look on his face of pure pleasure. He would take his time undoing the boy, his lips pressed against the others lips, it was a soft, sweet and passionate kiss, he wanted to be gentle for the teen's sake; he doesn't want to hurt him because he was not that type of person to do such a thing. He may be brash and violent in the battle field but not with someone he loves so much.

Slowly inching down the article of clothing down to boys' ankles he saw what made him almost drool. It stood tall in all its glory, such a beautiful work of art it was and not bad for an eighteen year old.

"Like what you see?" he said as he shivered as the coolness of the night passed his nether regions.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." He breathed out and caressed the beauty before him earning him a throaty moan, he felt his own stiffen even more….

_**TBC….**_

* * *

_A/n: sorry I had to cut it short but I leave the rest to your imaginations…. _

_**Loves and kisses Kitty **_


	2. additional chapteri think

_A/n: This is a KisamexNaruto story for everyone… hope you like it._

* * *

**-Start of story-**

"From that first encounter we had before, I knew I had finally found the one." He said softly as he caressed his lover's unruly hair. "Your face never left my mind since then." He added and gently pressed his lips upon the other's own. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, pulling away slowly a sincere smile was upon his lips.

"I never even expected that you liked men and I thought you like them melons." He joked and held him tightly in a hug.

"I never liked them in the first place; I liked men and being gay was unacceptable so I lied about liking girls." He answered and snuggled onto his chest.

He only nodded in reply as if to say that he understood and all the while enjoying how everything felt perfect at that moment, the calmness and stillness of the surroundings. Lying with his was and only true love was what made it more beautiful. He couldn't ask for more.

" , I love you."

"I love you too my dear kitsune." He replied and placed a small kiss on his significant other's forehead.

Silence reigned once again over them. They know that their love is forbidden, they know that at any moment they could be caught and be killed by their leader's; but they could care less, to them their love is more important and nothing could stand in the way of their love.

He looked up in the sky outside the window which was a clear and starry night. 'I would gladly protect you Naruto even if it means dying but at least I will do it for the sake of our love.' He vowed to the stars up above.

The soft breathing of his lover seemed to pull him out of his thoughts, it seems the young teen had fallen asleep; the look on his face was so peaceful, different from when he was awake that he had a look of cheerfulness and yet you could clearly see the worry buried beneath his usually cheerful self. He let out a smile and pulled the blanket on top of them and he too would join him in the depths of slumber.

"All else be damned if we ever get caught." Were his lingering thoughts before sleep took him in.

**-End of Story-**

* * *

_A/n: So how's this one? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Well then drop me a review so I can find out._

**Hugs and Kisses Kitty**


End file.
